


Day 16: Please?

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boys Kissing, Cum Swallowing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Lovers, Tears, Tiny bit of Angst, these two just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 16: 69





	Day 16: Please?

Sonny Kiriakis was a firm believer in miracles. It was a miracle that someone like him, with his family background, could find someone as wonderful as Will Horton to marry. It was a miracle that he managed to keep breathing after Will was found murdered. It was a miracle when, years later, he got his husband back, alive and well, albeit without any memory of Sonny or their lives together.

And it was a miracle that Will got his memory back, that he remembered Sonny and how much they loved each other.

They had to keep it between the two of them for now, though. As much as he hated sneaking around, hiding their love behind closet doors that had been wide open for so many years, it was a prize he was willing to pay to have Will in his arms again, to tell him how much he loved him, and to hear it in return. It meant everything!

So far, they hadn’t moved passed anything heavier than makeout sessions, and jokingly talked about how it was exactly like when they first got together, but tonight he could tell, by the fire in Will’s eyes, and oh, how he had missed seeing that look on his husband’s face, that he was ready to move things forward.

“Can we go into the bedroom… please?”

That sweet way of almost begging always got to him in the past, and Sonny realized that it got to him even stronger now. ‘Can we go into the bedroom’ was a simple question, a request, almost, but adding that ‘please’, breathless and needy, that was something that was so uniquely Will that Sonny’s heart threatened to explode in his chest.

“Are you…” he started, but Will was on him before he could finish, kissing him, wrapping his arms around Sonny’s neck the way he used to do back in the day when they were young and madly in love, his tongue seeking entrance once more, and Sonny forgot what he was about to ask.

They briefly checked on their daughter, but Ariana was sound asleep in her room, they wouldn’t have to worry about her showing up while they were… busy. Satisfied that they wouldn’t get interrupted, they walked to their bedroom, holding hands, not wanting to break their connection even for a moment.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Will was on him again, tearing at his clothes, the fire in his eyes turned up to the max. Sonny’s knees buckled, he had always loved it when Will took charge like this, but it would be much more comfortable on the bed. He gently pushed Will towards the bed, helping him with his clothes like Will did to him. It wasn’t easy, they stumbled and fell down on the bed, which only made them giggle like little boys, and then, they went back to kissing, and touching, both so eager to feel naked skin under their fingers.

“I’ve missed you so much”, Sonny managed to gasp as Will moved his lips to Sonny’s neck, instantly finding his favorite spot. It was like they had never been apart, their bodies recognizing each other in a matter of seconds.

“I know…” he heard from Wills lips against his collarbone. “I love you, Sonny, I’m so in love with you it’s tearing me apart!”

Sonny had to close his eyes, it was hard to keep them open, his vision was getting blurry. He had been longing for this day for so long, never actually believing that it would happen. That horrible time when they all thought Will had been murdered, it had been on his mind constantly. Even when he got back together with Paul, Will would always be at the back of his mind. And when Will came back, and had no idea who Sonny was, Sonny would still hope, and dream, and long for the moment when they were finally together again.

But actually being in that moment was so overwhelming, his heart was so full it felt like bursting, and he could feel tears run down his cheeks.

Will kept on pressing kisses everywhere he could reach, tiny kisses and open-mouthed kisses; he knew exactly what to do and where to do it. He knew Sonny like no one ever had.

“Sonny…” Sonny had to open his eyes and look at Will, who cradled his face with his hands and kissed him, more passion this time, and more tongue. “…I want to taste you!”

Sonny groaned as Will gave his a smile that in no universe would be classified as innocent. How could he say no to his husband? Was such a thing even possible?

“Yes… Will, please, yes…”

Will had been so innocent once, a virgin in every sense of the word, when Sonny met him. And now, he moved down between Sonny’s legs, pulling down Sonny’s underwear like it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

Sonny couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Will took him in his mouth and Will instantly stopped and gave him a stern look, telling him without words to keep it down or he was going to wake up Ari. And then he went back down again, satisfied that Sonny would obey him.

It wasn’t easy, though. Will seemed to remember every single trick he had ever used and decided to use all of them at once. He had Sonny shaking, for so many different reasons, and moaning, as quietly as possible, in no time at all.

There was a voice in the back of his head, though, telling him that this wasn’t fair. They were finally together, they should both get something out of this. So Sonny reached out towards Will, and when his husband looked up, one hand still wrapped around Sonny’s erection, Sonny suggestively licked his lips and made sure that Will saw him move his eyes towards Will’s hard-on, hoping he would get the idea.

They had always been in sync, right from the start.

Will nodded and moved around a bit, so that they ended up in a sideway 69, and Sonny wasted no time at all in getting rid of Will’s boxers and swallow him whole. He heard Will gasp, and felt the hand on his dick tremble, and then the mouth was back, driving him crazy. But this time, he gave as good as he got. Will might have plenty of tricks up his sleeve, but so did Sonny, and he had his husband back, he was going to make damn sure that they both enjoyed this.  
In Sonny’s defense, he tried really hard to drag it out as much as possible, tried to slow things down, moving his tongue up and down his husband’s length, but Will had other ideas. He was positively ravenous, his fingernails digging into Sonny’s ass cheeks as he bobbed his head, breathing through his nose so that he could keep going without giving Sonny the chance to even think properly. Sonny felt him moan around his dick, and he pulled Will even closer, taking him in as much as possible, because it was starting to dawn on him that this was not the time to go slow and gentle.

For a few minutes, the only thing heard was the sounds they made, low and deep in their throats, as they kept going, but eventually, their movements became frantic, almost desperate, and Sonny had to stop, for just a second, just one glorious second, to be able to say his husband’s name, needed to say it out loud to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream, this was actually happening. He sucked Will’s dick with relish, loving it with his tongue, trying so hard to focus on the task at hand… And then he heard Will say his name, felt cool air on his dick as Will gently blew on the head and he almost bit down because he could feel himself starting to fall and he barely remembered to call out a warning, before erupting with a loud groan, the most intense orgasm he had experienced in a long time.

He was still flying, not quite ready to land just yet, just floating on a sense of euphoria that he had never had with anyone else, ever, when he noticed the change in Will. The dick in his mouth was jumping, hard and warm and alive and even though he could hear Will announce that he was coming, Sonny flat out refused to let go. Never again! Will belonged with him. Will was alive! Will was ALIVE! There was no way he would ever let go! 

When Will came, shooting his cum down Sonny’s throat, Sonny swallowed like it like his life depended on it, almost desperately. It was as if a part of him was still worried, a part of him was already thinking about all the days and the nights when they wouldn’t have this, when they wouldn’t be able to be together, when they would have to stay away from each other, not being able to touch, not being able to openly proclaim to the world how much they loved each other, how badly they wanted to be together. Forever. And that part of him wanted to make sure that Will remembered this, in the days and nights to come.

After, Will moved up and put his head on Sonny’s chest, Sonny’s arm over Will’s shoulder like they had done a million times in the past. Will was breathing heavy and Sonny wondered to himself if Will could hear the erratic beating of his heart.

“Sonny… I need you to know… Whatever happens, whatever we have to face tomorrow and the next day and all the days of our lives… I will love you and only you until the day I die! You are a part of me, Sonny, you’re in my heart… you’re in my bones… You are the love of my life.”

Sonny was coming down from one hell of an orgasm, he had just swallowed Will’s cum like it was the Elixir of Life, and now hearing Will profess his love, that no one would ever come close… No one could fault him for having tears running down his face. Certainly not Will, Sonny could feel tears on his chest as well. They were a mess, he knew that, this whole situation was a damn mess, and still, he could feel nothing but warmth and love. Will was his! Always had been, always would be.

‘As I give you this ring… so I give you my heart’ was what they had said when they got married.

“I might not be able to put a ring back on your finger, Will” Sonny said, his voice low, repeating the words he once said before, “but you have my heart. You have it!”

“Forever!”

“Forever!”

They fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, refusing to think about the cold harsh reality of what might come tomorrow.


End file.
